Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle/Team Babylon Story
This is Team Babylon's story in Sonic Heroes 2: The Ultimate Battle. Story Jet was sitting in his base chair one day, when Storm breaks in, and shows him and Wave that Eggman's on the run again. Wave said they'll tap up their hoverboards, but Jet disagrees for the job. He says "It's not a race. I bet we can try if we let our feet be on the ground for once!" Wave gets shocked, but Jet says the others will do that, so they should try. Wave still says she'll bring them, in case they need to fly across areas. Storm gives the newspaper, and says a "doomsday" is in order. Jet then gets ahead, and lands the ship. Then, the team rush out, leaving their ship behind. After coming out, they meet Team Ice, who say they're looking for their friends. Jet barges in and says he wants to fight them to see how tough they are. Team Ice agrees, and they start. After coming out, Jet called them "total losers", while Wave told him to knock it off, and they shouldn't underestimate their foes for the future, but Jet ignores her, and moves on. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo"(Metal Knuckles in disguise), who threatens to rule the world, to which Team Babylon obviouslydon't agree to, so they fight him. After that, Wave thinks it's pointless, but Storm whines about how he doesn't want a doomsday to come, so she keeps going. The team then continue on. After coming out, they encounter Team Rose, who they ask for a challnge, to which Team Rose gladly agree, and so they start. After beating them, they continue searching for Eggman. Storm gets anxious about grinding, but Wave tells him they'll be fine, and they continue. After clearing the area, they find "Eggman Nega"(Tails Doll) who says he'll rule the world, to which Team Babylon obviously get ticked off at. After the fight, he flies off, after which Jet calls him a coward and declare they find Eggman soon. He then rushes off, with his team following him. After coming out, they encounter Team Sonic, who say they're looking for Eggman. Jet says that to get to Eggman, he'd have to get through him, to which Sonic gladly agrees. After beating them, Storm wonders if they'll ever find Eggman, and Jet says they will. He says trying the hard way never hurt anybody. Wave agrees with Storm, but Jet says he likes a challenge, and so the team head off, into their next area, a haunted mansion. After coming out, they encounter "Eggman"(Metal Sonic), who laughs about nobody stopping him take over, with his new "doomsday" machine, to which they all growl and get ready to fight. After the fight, "Eggman" flies off, leaving Team Babylon shocked, as to how he could give up that easy. Wave said it was probably a mere diversion, and they should keep going, they have no time to lose. So she walks off, with the other 2 following. After coming out, they encounter Team Cutiepie, who are looking for their friends. Wave then calls Lily a wimp, and that they should let the adults do it. Lily then gets angry, and Jet then starts a riot with them. After the fight, Storm felt sorry for the kids, but Wave said they shouldn't have been so reckless. Jet tells her to shut it, and that they should keep going. After coming out, they encounter "EggRobo", who cuts a nearby quite large ice crystal into shreds, to which Team Babylon get mad at, so they start a fight. After the fight, they keep going, knowing they'll find Eggman soon. Wave starts to get convinced it was all a trick, but Jet tells her that being the (wannabe) Fastest Thing Alive isn't a nickname, it's really speed, and so he rushes off. After coming out, they encounter Team Dark, who look beat up, like themselves. Jet gets overconfident, as does Shadow, so they engage in a fight. After the fight, Wave notices an aquatic area, to which Jet replies he'll surf it, since it looks easy. Storm doesn't think so, and Wave says not to be overconfident, but Jet says danger is his middle name, and rushes in. After coming out, the team encounter "Eggman Nega", who floods the place, to a certain level, and then goes on about how he'll take over the world, which ticks Team Babylon off, so they end up fighting him. After the fight, the team find an ancient city, with fog up ahead of what lies. They jump right in. After coming out of the ancient city, they come across Team Dimension, who seemed to be looking at the history of the place. They ask for a fight, which the foe agrees to. After the fight, Wave notices something behind all the "fog"(clouds): a flying mechanical fortress, to which they cheer at the fact they might find Eggman, and stop him. They rush inside. After getting through there, they find "Eggman", who just walks outside and starts piloting another machine, detwermined to defeat Team Babylon, to which the team prepare to fight. After the fight, Jet realises his efforts to come this far were futile, but Wave said they accomplished a feat she thought wouldn't be possible for them: travelling long distances on foot. They then started to walk off, ready to fly, but Wave noticed something on the ground, and starts reading it. It said for the team to come to a place called "Pinnicale Tower." Wave notices something must be amiss, so the team head off, towards Pinnicale Tower. END Achievements after completing story *Sprites of team will occasionally run around on the main screen *Playable in Tournament Mode(if it's your 2nd+ completed team) *New Challenges in Challenge Mode *Team Babylon cutscenes will unlock Category:Stories Category:Story